kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Another X
Jellyfish Stingray |villain = yes |type = Monster |affiliation = |homeworld = |height = ??? |weight = ??? |firstepisode = A.D. 1583: Nobleman in Exile |lastepisode = A.D. 1589: Perfect World |numberofepisodes = 2 |cast = (Swartz) (suit) }} :Main article at Kamen Rider Wiki: are messing with time so you plan to crown a demon king to dethrone an in the future... Well, I can fix that. Starting by educating you Time Jackers.| explaining to why he turned Swartz into Another X.|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} is an derived from . Another X's identity is none other than . After Azwel begins to notice Swartz scheming behind his back, he turns him into this Another Rider as punishment for treason. History Now freed of his brainwashing by Azwel, Swartz continues his personal agenda behind Azwel's back. However, when the scholar begin to suspect of this, he decides to turn Swartz into Another X to attack and as punishment for treason. In the first encounter, Taki, Geiz, and Woz fight Another X when he attacked Heure and Ora. To Woz's surprise, he discovers that Swartz was turned into this Another Rider and reveals Another X's identity via Futurering Quiz. After defeating Another X and freeing , the original Kamen Rider X, Azwel appears and reactivates the X Anotherwatch, thus Another X resumes its rampage and incapacitates Ora with his poisonous stinger. Later, Taki tracks Another X alone and singlehandedly defeated the Another Rider using the X Ridewatch. With the X Anotherwatch destroyed, a dumbfounded Swartz asks Taki why did she saved him; Taki simply ignores him as she leaves before Heure and Ora returned to him. Forms Another X *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Year of Origin:' 2019. *'Position of year:' Back *'Name and position:' "X''", face. :'Powers and Abilities''' *'Poisonous stinger': Another X is equipped with a pair of stinger-like whips on the forearms, with it he can poison his victims when hit. Curing the victim's poison is impossible until Another X is defeated. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Another X is portrayed by suit actor |神前 元|Kanzaki Hajime}}. Another X's human host, Swartz, is portrayed by . Notes *Another X is one of the few Showa Another Riders to be created in the present day instead of his year of origin (1974). *Swartz being turned into an Another Rider is rather karmic, due to him having turned into . **Swartz is the fourth Time Jacker to become an Another Rider. **Like most Another Riders, Swartz as Another X is the opposite to Keisuke Jin. Keisuke is a kind and compassionate man who had been through tough adversities from losing his loved ones (his , his along with her ) to fighting as X-Rider; while he fights to save people from suffering like he did in the past. Swartz is a cold, callous, and manipulative individual who sees everyone around him as a means to an end, and outright ignores and refuses to hear their opinion. Swartz is the mastermind behind the that lead to the deaths of and 's parents, that lead to the latter's goal to become a king. **Swartz becoming an Another Rider is a possible foreshadowing of him becoming Another Decade. See also * - original Kamen Rider X. External Links * at Kamen Rider Wiki. Category:Another Riders (Taki Gaiden) Category:Another Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Characters Category:Insect Monsters Category:Vehicle Monsters Category:Jellyfish Monsters Category:Stingray Monsters